The present invention is concerned with novel benzimidazole substituted aminoethanols, their preparation and pharmaceutical use.
Isoproterenol is a dihydroxyphenylisopropylaminoethanol having the formula ##STR1## Isoproterenol has valuable bronchodilator properties and is used clinically for treating asthma. Isoproterenol is also known to reduce intraocular pressure. However, isoproterenol also exhibits undesirable cardiovascular side effects such as palpitations, tachycardia and the like.
R,S-1-(5-benzimidazolyl)-2-aminoethanol is a known compound.
A novel compound, 1-(5-benzimidazolyl)-2-isopropylaminoethanol has been discovered. The compound has good bronchodilator activity, and can be used to reduce intraocular pressure, with a reduced tendency to cause the undesirable cardiovascular side effects.